Downtime
by LycoX
Summary: A look into how the casts of Arrow and The Flash are handling their downtime until the next seasons start.


**Downtime**

 **Disclaimer: I wound up getting inspired by Hopsin's 'Hop's Back' song for this one. And as always, I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

Somewhere in Starling City existed a section of the suburbs that contained a very interesting bunch of folks. Folks who starred in two shows known as 'Arrow' and 'The Flash'. And both casts were currently in downtime as they waited for their shows to start up again. While you think you may know how things really are on both shows, you would be far from the truth. Oliver and Felicity for example? They couldn't stand one another in real life and Oliver is actually married to Laurel Lance, his long time girlfriend who was also a world re-known kick ass wrestler with her sister in the stable known as 'The Canaries'. Oliver himself was an accountant and tended to wear glasses, yellow shoes with knee high black socks, green and orange checkered shorts, a yellow button up shirt with a collar and a gray sleeveless sweater over it. His hair was something resembling his pre-island self but with a strand of hair that dangled a bit against his forehead.

The man's dorkyness was a stark contrast to Felicity Smoak's more rebellious punk rock nature which often led to the two having legendary arguments on the street for everybody else to hear. Their arguments often split up the only openly gay married couple in their neighborhood as both had some different views on things. Malcolm Merlyn and Ra's Al Ghul-Merlyn were staunch activists for a variety of causes and it sometimes led to them having disagreements over a few things. Though Malcolm's more flamboyant personality had allowed everyone in their neighborhood to know just how greatly he enjoyed the make up portion of things with his husband. Much to the annoyance of old man Quentin who believed what you did in your own home was your own business.

Barry Allen and Lyla Michaels were another married couple who'd been living in the neighborhood for about a month now as their work for the government tended to take them all over the country when they weren't doing stuff for their respective shows. Work that had gained them a stalker in the form of wheelchair bound Harrison Wells who had also actually brainwashed Iris West into his way of thinking some years ago. Which is why anytime Barry was anywhere near Iris there had be security near by on the set as she somehow kept pulling knives from out of no where to chase after him with if they weren't around.

Currently our beloved emerald archer was out on the front lawn in his typical dorky clothing watering his lawn to keep it the rich green color it tended to be. The man was also humming to himself as he went about his business. Business he would ordinarily be enjoying on a lovely sunny day like today if it wasn't for Felicity and her headache causing rock music being played so abominably loud. Her troublesome boyfriend Cooper was also seen in less desirable clothing as well in their front yard and randomly throwing out rude gestures from time to time. _Ohh that lot! I really wish we could clear them out as they really bring down the quality of our fine neighborhood!_ Oliver fretted in his mind as he wished yet again he could do something about the horrible little girl and her equally horrible man.

At least when Slade walked around in his yard, he wasn't being a lewd man! Not that his lovely wife Shado would stand much for it of course! Ahh Shado… If it wasn't for Laurel or Slade, she would be a girl who's hand he'd certainly ask for in marriage. Not that he'd tell a single soul of course! Though he often suspected that perhaps Shado herself may have felt the same but would quickly push that thought from his mind shortly afterwards. He was brought out of his musings when a new arrival came up beside him. And to his delight, it was his long time friend and brother in all but blood Tommy Merlyn dressed in the finest styles around! "Ah! Thomas! Wonderful, simply wonderful to see you again my friend!" Oliver called out with a happy smile on his face that had the other man looking at him oddly.

"Dude, what the Hell are you doing?" Really, why wasn't his buddy out and about kicking the asses of bad guys!?

It was Oliver's turn to look at his long time friend a bit oddly in confusion. "My word Thomas, no need for such langauge. And I would think it obvious of my actions with this hose in my hand."

Tommy sighed as he shook his head, incredibly sad to see his friend dressed up like a complete loser and acting like one instead of the ultimate bad ass he really was. A slap to the head was his course of action, earning him an 'ow' from his friend in return as he rubbed the back of his hit head. "Thomas! No need for violence I must say!" Oliver told him affronted.

"Oh there's a need for violence buddy. And besides that was hardly violent anyway. But would you snap out of whatever it is you're under already? None of this is you." He'd swung his arms around to emphasize his point before pointing right at him to finish off what he was going for.

Shaking his head and worrying that perhaps someone had done something rather wrong to his friend that would need the assistance of the police in this matter. He would have voiced his fears to his best pal when he started to notice very odd things around him. Odd things such as flickers that made things disappear before re-appearing seconds later. To be quite frank, it frightened him a great deal most terribly so. It was one thing to deal with terrible odds on the show, but here in real life? Nonsense was the word to be used here! Complete and utter nonsense! Made him wonder if someone had drugged his person somehow with out him knowing of it.

"Thomas, what the Devil is going on here!?" Came the alarmed question that made the Merlyn Scion shake his head again with another sigh.

Unfortunately however, Oliver didn't get the response he had hoped for as instead he got another slap to the back of his head.

Suddenly, a man's eyes opened quickly as he sat up rapidly with momentary confusion settling in. Looking around, the man found himself in a poorly lit place that left him wondering how he'd even gotten here when last he remembered was getting ready for another night out with Felicity. Clad in black boots, tan pants, and a white t-shirt as he slowly got up. His observations were interrupted however when a loud crash could be heard and figures appeared before him. Figures consisting of John Diggle, Barry 'The Flash' Allen, Roy 'Arsenal' Harper, Thea 'Speedy' Queen, the White and Black Canaries aka Sara and Laurel Lance, Ray 'The Atom' Palmer, Detective Joe West, Firestorm, Cisco 'Vibe' Ramon, and Nyssa Al Ghul. Though Oliver found himself wondering why she was even here to begin with! "Felicity!?" The archer asked with worry in his voice.

"She's just fine Ollie." Sara told him with a smile, instantly making him feel relieved.

And before he knew it, he found himself in his new darker green outfit that included shoulder pads. Something Felicity had been insistent about when Cisco was making it for him. Giving a slight glare to Barry that had the Speedster gulping. "Never do that again." Cause seriously that was just a little weird!

Barry nodded as he really didn't want arrows in his back again thank you very much! After making a few final adjustments to his hood and mask, Oliver Queen now known as the Green Arrow looked into the darkened distance with a determined look on his features as he turned his voice changer on. "I don't know who you are or why you brought me here and made me have that dream. But I just want you to know one thing. YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY!" And then quickly shot off an arrow into the darkened distance.

A body could be heard falling but they didn't have long to contemplate it as they were soon charging at their new enemies led by one Damien Darkh. _Thank you Tommy, you saved me again._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Gotta love inspiration!**


End file.
